1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic recording apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus for preparing for, and controlling, dictation functions and record media handling operations in a portable disc recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc recorders, per se, are old and well known in the prior art. These recorders vary from office types having a separate microphone and included control buttons to miniature portable types having included microphones and control buttons. When a multiple function, single button miniature pocket recorder is considered, size and reliability of control apparatus present serious problems. Representative of the closest known prior art are British patent 869,376 to Amies, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,701, 3,729,201 and 3,822,372. In the British patent, a record disc is inserted through a slot in the case. During insertion, the periphery of the record engages and moves a lever. The lever operates means for clamping the record between a pair of gripping members and starting a drive motor. Although insertion of a record causes various structural operations to be performed, the structure disclosed in this patent is dissimilar to that of the instant invention. Further, the function of the apparatus of this patent is limited to playback. The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,701 is also limited to playback capabilities. Again, the structure involved is different from that of the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,201 discloses a miniature dictation machine capable of recording, reverse, and playback. Although the functions of this apparatus are somewhat expanded over the previously mentioned references, they are still limited. In terms of both function and structure, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,372 is considered to be the closest prior art. This reference is deficient in that it is only designed to output signals. These signals cause various operations to be performed in a dictation apparatus connected thereto via an electrical line cord. Control as contemplate herein is not conditioned or operable upon insertion of a disc in this patent.